


If You Wanna Be My Lover

by PiratePlume



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiratePlume/pseuds/PiratePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is what happened between TC and Jordan after the elevator scene in Recovery (S02E01) and you can't tell me otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanna Be My Lover

His lips smeared against hers, his tongue pushed into her mouth, and he nearly groaned at the familiar taste of her. With her legs wrapped around his hips, he pressed as close to her as he could be, but it wasn’t enough. He craved more, grinding his hips against hers. It wasn’t just about the sex with Jordan; it was everything else between them that made sex that much more meaningful, sensitive, and rewarding. Everything ached, every inch of his damn body all the way down to his core. She affected him as no one else could and would ever do.

The world fell away and all that TC knew was Jordan; the taste of her was as if it was the only thing he could ever remember having on his tongue; the smell of her burrowed in his nose and he couldn’t remember anything smelling as sweet; the touch of her was soft, even as his hands were calloused, and he gripped them into her thighs, over her jeans, and he wished he was touching her skin.

He pulled from her mouth and didn’t waste a second in moving to her skin. Hot kisses pressed down her jawline, below her earlobe, and down her neck. His tongue swirled over the dip of her clavicles, his teeth scraped the sensitive spot on her neck. He grinned into his kisses as she gasped and arched her back toward him in that way he’d always loved. 

Jordan was his deity and he was worshipping at her altar. Every heavy breath from her mouth, every trace of her fingers as they brushed up his back and burrowed into his hair, every shift of her body… it drove him mad; the sweetest torture. Along the blue line of her bra he moved, his scruffy face brushing her skin, scratching it lightly, and red marks were left in a trail as evidence of his prayer to her.

The pull of her fingers in his hair grew tighter, almost painfully so, as she guided his face from her skin. With his head pulled back, his eyes dark with lust dropped to her face, and he knew there was no woman more beautiful to him than Jordan, nor had there ever been. Her lips were slightly swollen, red from their previous rough kiss; she was flushed and her eyes were bright. TC wondered if he looked as in-wonder as she did, if maybe his cheeks were as red or his lips as swollen. But he knew, no matter how he looked, he could never appear as angelic as she did – even with her shirt open of her own accord in an elevator where they worked. Where Jordan may always look divine, TC imagined he possibly looked dark, hungry with lust. The devil and his angel.

The pressure of her fingers released as she let go of the short strands of dark hair she’d been holding and his skull throbbed slightly. His chest was lifting and falling in heavy, short breaths, but the slight break had cleared some of the lustful haze which had begun layering thick over his mind. It had been intentional, apparently, because a smile turned up the corners of her lips and she shifted in his hold. He slowly eased his hands from her thighs, letting her feet touch the elevator floor, and took a slight step back so she could stand. Yet, in spite of the break between them, his eyes were still devouring her. As her fingers went to button the few buttons that had been undone on her shirt, his gaze fell to follow them. He lingered over the marks he’d left before they were covered and eventually found himself captivated by the striking blue of her gaze as she lifted her eyes to his.

“Not here,” she said.

He inhaled a sharp breath through his nose and exhaled slowly through his mouth, nodding and pulling another small step away. It struck him then, how sharply he fell for her. He’d forgotten they were in the elevator, he’d forgotten they were at the hospital, TC had forgotten everything except for Jordan and how she affected him in so many ways. Still, he knew if she just said the word he’d be on her again without care for the location or consequences. It was as if every muscle in his body was bound tight and ready to spring.

“Come on.” Her voice was soft, barely a touch above a whisper.

Her hand slid into his, fingers entwining between his with a familiarity that made his heart sing. She moved toward the buttons on the elevator and pressed for the doors to open and, wherever she went, TC followed without hesitation. As they walked down the hall toward the front entrance, her head turned, their eyes caught, and her fingers gave a light squeeze around his hand. Immediately his lips turned up into a smile, and even as she looked away, he kept watching her. How long had he dreamed of Jordan holding his hand again? How long had he desired this sweet, familiar closeness with her? Too long, he thought, and swore silently to himself for the millionth time since she’d looked at him again that he’d do every damn thing in his power to never hurt her again.

Their hands broke apart as they made it to her car, TC taking the keys from her hand. He pressed the button for the doors to unlock and moved to the passenger side, opening the door for her and grinning as she smiled at him and slid into the seat. Lightly, he closed the door and started around the front toward the driver’s seat, running his tongue along his lips and tasting her still.

They were quiet as he drove, just the radio playing lightly. That was one of the many great things with Jordan, he thought; they could talk until they’d used every word in the English language or they could sit in absolute and comfortable silence, it never made a difference and it always seemed natural. The entirety of the drive carried on that way, little stolen glances between the two of them and smiles growing each time their eyes met. At some point he’d laid his right forearm on the center console and her hand had found his, pads of her fingers brushing over his palm before they wove between his. The contact made his heart lift in his chest and he’d swallowed with a ghost of a smile on his mouth while he forced his attention to remained focused on the road ahead.

The car pulled into her driveway and without thinking he put it in park and shut the engine off. He’d never once considered driving to his apartment to drop himself off and let her drive back home. He was too comfortable in their closeness, he realized; too used to the familiarity of being with her. For a brief second he panicked, wondering if she’d wanted him to go home, if she’d rethought her quick decision in the elevator. He’d promised her they could take things slow and he didn’t want to do a damn thing to ruin anything. Her thumb brushed his hand and she pulled away to unclip her seat buckle.

“Come on,” she said and her voice filled the quiet space in the car. “Let’s go inside.”

His dark eyes jerked toward her face, searching, and he saw her smile as she caught his gaze. Relief flooded through him. Being with Jordan again was like coming home after a long, hard trip away. TC unclipped himself from his seat buckle and took her keys, climbing out of the car. She was already stepping out by the time he’d made it around to her side and she held her hands out for her keys, to which he surrendered them and was content to follow her up the pavement and to her front door. As they walked his gaze wandered slowly down the subtle curve of her body, down her back (he could picture every inch of her naked, he’d seen her so many times before) and over the round shape of her ass.

“Hey,” she said and TC’s eyes jerked up to her face where she’d turned her head enough to catch him checking her out, “Eyes up here.”

He grinned without apology as she smiled too and opened the door, stepping in and sliding the key from the lock. TC followed her, closing the door behind him, and wondered briefly what he should suggest. Was she hungry? Did she want him to make her something? He made a mean grilled cheese. She’d always liked that. Or did she just want to sit and unwind after a wild night at the hospital? Maybe zone out to some television and cuddle up on the couch? TC had just opened his mouth to suggest something when she turned around, her gaze falling from his eyes to his lips.

Without a second to spare they were pulled together again, no thought necessary. They fell together like pieces of a puzzle, each knowing where the other was most sensitive, each knowing what they enjoyed in one another. Their tongues slid along each other as they pressed close, his breath hissing through his nose. Her hands wasted no time and his didn’t either. She grabbed the material of his shirt and tugged up, their mouths breaking apart just long enough for them to wrestle the shirt off his body. The minute it was gone it was forgotten, thrown somewhere on the floor.

His hands slipped beneath her top, running up the bare skin of her waist, her sides, and around her back to the clasp of her bra. Her hands traced the muscles of his back and their mouths met again as his fingers pinched at the strap. A triumphant grin formed his mouth as the bra came undone and his hand drifted from her back to her front, pushing beneath the cup to grasp her right breast. His thumb brushed and teased the nipple and another grin was on his mouth as she gasped and pushed her chest more fully to his touch.

Again, the kissing was momentarily halted as he slid his hand out from beneath her top and his fingers went to the buttons, trembling with excitement as he fumbled with undoing them. With his concentration on the buttons over her shirt, Jordan’s hands found their way down his bare sides and to his belt, unclasping it and pinching the material of his jeans to undo the button and zipper. Just as her fingers curled in the belt loops and gave his pants a hard tug down, he managed to pop open the last button of her shirt. TC pushed it back, down her shoulders and arms, and the bra wasn’t too long to follow.

Bending, his arm grasped beneath the curve of her ass and he picked her up, laughing as she did, holding her against his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her chest was in his face as he stumbled across the room. Setting her down unceremoniously on the couch, he knelt before the cushion, ravaged gaze falling from her face to her chest, down the flat of her stomach and to the line of her hips. His hands went to her jeans and he undid them, gripping both the material of her pants and of her panties, tugging down sharply. In response she pressed her back into the cushion of the couch and lifted her ass, making it easier for him to pull the clothes down. He wrestled them (along with her socks and shoes) from her ankles and cast them in a forgotten pile to the side.

There she was. Jordan, naked, in front of him. His head was pounding; the blood in his body was rushing between his legs, making him achingly hard for her. His palms gripped at the back of her knees and he pulled her forward while shifting toward her. He met her gaze once before he dipped his head, lips finding the sweet skin of her legs. Scruff, lips, and tongue trailed their way from her knee to her bikini line. She shuddered with each touch – some were gentle, some were rough, but they were all intentional in how they were given. He could smell her. How badly she wanted him, and it nearly made him tremble.

His hands pressed against the cushions and made their way to cup her ass. With a sharp jerk he pulled her completely toward his mouth, descending and running the flat of his tongue up her soft, pink, wet lips, over the nub and down again. Her gasp, her moan, and the way she squirmed in his hold were his motivation. Her thighs squeezed around his head and he lapped her up, suckling those sweet juices and making a mess of himself and her.

“Oh… fuck… Tee!” She panted and moaned between each word and it was sweeter than a choir of heaven’s angels singing.

“Mmmhmmm?” He rumbled against her, his fingers digging, massaging into the meat of her ass, holding her closer to his mouth.

Her fingers went from digging into the cushions to his hair, raking through the already previously disheveled mess and holding tight. He responded by dragging the flat of his tongue repeatedly across the sensitive little nub and nearly grinned as her body shuddered. As though she couldn’t sit still, her fingers slipped from his hair and to the couch again, nails digging back into the cushion. Her head pressed against the back, her back arched, her hips bucked against his hold. He listened to each sharp pant, to each long, throaty moan, and to every small word she barely managed to utter. Nothing, he thought, sounded more perfect than when she said his name as he pleasured her. At his mouth, with his fingers gripping into her rear, Jordan came undone. A curse flew sharp from her mouth and her thighs clenched tight around his skull. She curled forward and trembled, shivering.

TC stayed still as she fell from the high and as much as he loved nothing more than bringing her into a pleasurable collapse by his mouth, he wished he could watch how beautiful she was as he did. The tight grasp of her thighs slowly released their hold and he pulled his head back, sliding his hands from her ass and bracing his palms on the edge of the couch. 

Leaning back on his heels, he watched as she slowly pushed herself up and pulled herself back from the edge of the couch. Without a word between them he stood and she did too.

“Do you have…?” She asked, looking at him pointedly.

“Huh?” He blinked, it was hard to think when all his blood was in his throbbing cock and the taste of her sweet sin was in his mouth, but she waited for him to connect the dots and his thick brows rose. “Oh, yeah.” Reaching in to his pockets he drew out his leather wallet, flipping it open and pulling the foil packet of a condom from within. Jordan grabbed it and tossed it on the couch cushion before her hands found his jeans and she finished the work she’d been doing earlier in removing them. As she stepped away, TC bent down to quickly tug at the laces of his boots, movements a bit awkward before he could stumble out of them and step away from the puddle of clothes at their feet.

Jordan stepped toward him, hands on his chest. Her head bent and her mouth brushed against his collarbone, down to the dip between his pecs, and over his chest. His long arms reached down, hands palming the curve of her bare ass, adding more red marks to what were already there. Subtly, she guided him, stepping forward and around even as they stayed close until the back of his calves were pressed against the couch rather than hers.

Teasingly, her fingers dropped down to his hips and thighs, tracing them near his erection before sliding back up his chest. A sound mixed between a groan and a laugh came behind his closed lips and her eyes, filled with mischief, darted to his gaze. She wore only her coy grin and her hands lifted to his shoulders, her feet pressed on the front to lift her up his body, placing her mouth against his. She angled her head as they kissed, breaking apart only to meet again, and breaths drawn sharply in. Away from the lull they came, back into excitement and heat as her hands worked back down his body and his massaged into hers.

At some point he sat back, down on the couch, and her eyes followed him as he reached for the condom. The foil ripped and he pulled the latex free, pinching the tip, placing it against the top of his hard cock (which was already leaking a bead of precum), and rolling it down to the base. The moment his hand moved away, Jordan lowered. Head back against the couch, his eyes trailed her every move as she came toward him. Her knees pressed into the couch, her arms came over his shoulders and she shifted, pulling her hips over him. One of his hands went to her bare back, the other to his erection, trembling as the tip brushed against the lips between her thighs.

Their eyes met and she lowered herself onto him, slowly, so that he felt every inch that went inside her and she did too. He couldn’t breathe until the entirety of his cock was surrounded by her. The air left him in a harsh, tight exhale and his chest lifted, both hands flanking her hips. Her hips began to rock, curling inward and sliding halfway up and down again, the rhythm picking up slowly as they adjusted their position.

He moaned throatily, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull. “Ahhghh,” he groaned and sucked in a sharp breath.

When he was able to dip his chin toward his chest, his eyes trailed from the pleasure on her face and down to her bare chest. His mouth went hungrily to her, his lips clasping around her left nipple. His hands stayed on her hips at first, following as she moved up and down over his cock. Slowly they pulled away, massaging up her back and then down, grabbing her ass, her thighs, and leaving more trails of red against her skin. Sweet moans were milked from her mouth and he moved from one breast to the other, his beard scratching against her chest. The only thing which pulled him away was her fingers at the base of his hair tugging his head back, her mouth seeking his in a searing kiss.

It was short to last, their breath coming in quick pants, sweaty skin sticking against one another. Her hips slid up and down his cock faster and faster yet, leaving him groaning. His balls tightened and he knew he was getting close. His brow furrowed and his eyes went to watch her, their eyes meeting. Her lips were caught open as she gasped, and moaned, and pled. All his muscles tensed and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Two long, deep strokes later and his whole body jerked. He curled forward, lips apart, eyes wide as they rolled back into his skull. His balls pulsed, the tip of his cock tingled, and he clung tight to her as he came. She was trembling in his arms, her muscles around him pulsing, her breath coming in pants just as his was. With her arms under his and his around her, they each simply held one another as their heartbeats slowly relaxed and they were left breathing heavy, returning to reality. The smell of sweat and sex enveloped them; she shifted in his arms, their skin sticking.

He smiled as he leaned back and was able to see her basking in the aftermath of sex. His hands went to her face and the touch was gentle, sweet, and tender. He brushed her sweat-soaked strands of dark hair, tucking them behind her ears, and guided her close. His mouth moved softly, leaving loving, brief kisses on her lips, her cheeks, her nose, and her forehead. When he pulled away he was smiling again, and it was a smile so sweet that he hadn’t worn in far too long, his whole body at ease. She returned the smile and leaned toward him, resting her head on his shoulder, tucked up like a perfect fit to his body. His fingers trailed up and down her spine and he thought he could stay like this forever. This closeness with Jordan, this intimacy, was surely what heaven must be; his heaven at least.

Minutes passed, though it could have been hours and he’d never know, and his grin grew. It was the smile he got before he teased her, like a child who was far too excited about the outcome to finish telling the joke. “Wow,” he said, looking over her head at the other side of the room, fingers still tracing soft patterns on her bare back, “I didn’t know you liked the Spice Girls that much.” 

“Shut up.” She leaned back enough to hit him lightly on the chest as he laughed.

**********

Hours later they were lying in her bed, he was holding her in his arms and looking down at her, and he felt his gut tighten. She was breathing peacefully, having just drifted off to sleep a little bit ago. The words were right there in a ball on his tongue, begging him to let them pour out. To confess to her he always had and to tell her he was absolutely terrified of doing something wrong and hurting her again, because she meant too much to him. He wanted to swear to her that he would be there for her like she had always been for him, that he’d be so much better this time. He wanted to tell her, most of all, that he was still as in love with her as he had been years ago. That he loved her and he always would, no matter what happened between them.

But he sighed and laid his lips in a gentle kiss against her temple before leaning back and putting his head on the pillow, pulling her closer to him and falling asleep with more ease than he had in ages.


End file.
